People with visual impairments, and those with trembling hands, have difficulty eating from standard tableware. They cannot see the food clearly and/or cannot control eating utensils to scoop the food. They tend to push it around and sometimes off the plate.
Assistive plates and bowls are available with a raised back rim portion that facilitates scooping food into an eating utensil by pushing the food against the raised rim. Such risers, also called rim guards, are available integrally or attachable to plates and bowls.
However, a remaining problem is that a visually impaired person may not clearly see the location and position of the plate, the raised rim, and the boundaries and types of food portions in the plate.